worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ
Devon Montegomery Johnston III, better known by his nickname, DJ, is a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series. A member of the Delinquent Road Hazards, a gang of tuner cars consisting of himself, Boost, Snot Rod, and Wingo, DJ usually supplies the music for the group and is usually portrayed as an antagonist to the Radiator Springs residents, though he has been shown to be an ally of them on some occasions. History ''Cars'' In Cars, DJ, Boost, Wingo, and Snot Rod are driving recklessly along the Interstate when they notice a sleepy Mack, and begin to mess around with him. After DJ puts Mack asleep by playing Kenny G's Songbird on his stereo, Boost and Wingo push him back and forth between lanes, causing one of Lightning McQueen's trophies to fall onto the trailer release lever, opening the back door. When Snot Rod sneezes, Mack jolts awake, causing McQueen to fall out of the trailer, and the four cars flee the scene. During the film's epilogue, Sheriff catches DJ and his friends after they speed by him. The gang members are impounded, and are sentenced to pull Bessie on the road between Ramone's House of Body Art and Flo's V8 Café, who splatters hot tar all over them. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, DJ first appears as one of the speeders that Sheriff must chase down in the "Delinquents" level of Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, alongside Sonny and Wingo. DJ and his friends are first seen in the cutscene for Delinquent Road Hazards, where they prevent Lightning from entering a certain road in Tailfin Pass, and McQueen responds by challenging them to a race, and trashtalking them. After Lightning wins, they tell him it "isn't over", and angrily speed away. Shortly after this event, Chick Hicks hires the Delinquent Road Hazards to rob Mack of Lightning's Gear, which is shown in the minigame High Speed Heist, where the player takes control of DJ, Boost, and Wingo, with each character doing a different task; DJ must navigate through traffic until he reaches Mack and puts him to sleep, while Snot Rod holds a ramp for Boost as he jumps on top of Mack and opens the trailer, and Wingo collects Lightning's gear while avoiding other obstacles that fall out of the trailer. The next day, Mack contacts Lightning and Sheriff and informs them of what has happened, and Lightning responds by racing out to the Interstate and stealing back the gear, by bumping each tuner until he has recovered all twelve of his stolen boxes. When they are put in the Impound, the tuners tell Sheriff and McQueen that they were hired by "some green car with a mustache", leading Lightning to confront Chick at the next Piston Cup race, which results in a three-race event titled the "Radiator Springs Grand Prix", with races in all three areas of Carburetor County, followed by the final Piston Cup race. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, DJ, along with the rest of his gang, are the speeders that Sheriff must catch in the mini-game Speed Trap. ''Cars: Mater-National: Championship'' While DJ does not appear in Cars: Mater-National Championship, a non-playable character listing for him can be found within the game's files, suggesting that he was intended to make an appearance in the game. ''Cars Toons'' ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, DJ, Boost and Wingo are drifting recklessly on the main road, before they get caught by Sheriff. Once Mater sees their modifications, it leads him into his story of how he was a highly modified drift racer once. DJ can later be seen in the group of cars that are surrounding Mater after his victory against Kabuto. Spinning In Spinning, DJ is in the crowd watching Guido showing off his sign spinning talents, and Ramone tells him to play some music to add to the show. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, all four members of the Delinquent Road Hazards would appear speeding through Radiator Springs at random times, with Sheriff in pursuit of them. Additionally, they would also appear as opponents in races at Radiator Springs, if the player wished to practice instead of race against other players. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' and Miguel Camino.]]In Cars 2: The Video Game, DJ is a downloadable playable character that can purchased from the Xbox 360 and PlayStation stores for their respective version of the game, for either $0.99 separately, or as part of the Road Hazards bundle with Wingo, Snot Rod, and Boost for $2.99. DJ is a medium weight character, and possesses more power than speed. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, DJ is an unlockable playable character, obtained by earning all of his stickers from Wingo's story races. He has two paint jobs, Neon and Stay Gold, and is the only Delinquent Road Hazard to not have his own shop or building. Other appearances DJ also makes appearance in Mater Saves Christmas, in which DJ and his gang help Chick steal supplies from the townsfolk, but is later caught and arrested, as well as The Pit Stop, where DJ is once again arrested for speeding. General information Physical description DJ is a Reko-Do Spinner, a model that is based on a 2004 Scion xB. He has a large tuner spoiler and built in subwoofers and speakers. He is painted completely blue, with green lining on his doors. He also has volume speakers in his rims, as shown when he drives. Personality and traits DJ is a delinquent that appears to not pay attention to the rules, as he and his gang are constantly getting arrested for breaking the law. He has a love for practical jokes, as he and his friends put Mack to sleep in the middle of the highway. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see DJ/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"From an early age, DJ, whose full name is Devon Montegomery Johnston the Third, was interested in all kinds of music. He had a voracious appetite for collecting records and was a gifted student at the nationally renowned East Coast Music Conservatory. One evening at a friend's party, Devon met a gentleman by the name of Wingo. An expert in paint and body modification, Wingo designed a custom paint job for Devon and a wicked sound system to match. Now going by the name DJ, Devon revels in his treble but never loses touch with his bass!" ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 0 **Acceleration: 0 **Handling: 0 **Stability: 0 ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bios **"DJ can find a song for any occasion... But right now, the soundtrack is all about spying." *Stats **Weight class: Medium **Speed: 40 **Power: 60 ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Paint jobs: Neon, Stay Gold Portrayals *E.J. Holowicki - All appearances (English) *Jarno Trulli - All appearances (Italian) Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see DJ/Gallery. Quotes *"What up?" - Cars *"No, he means it's closed to you." - Cars: The Video Game *"I said it's closed to you!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey, wait a - ''" - ''Cars: The Video Game *"Oh, it's on!" - Cars: The Video Game *"It's bedtime." - Cars: The Video Game *"You got a problem, officer?" - Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *"Your siren was so loud, I got distracted!" - Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *"Let's get it started." - Cars 2: The Video Game *"Time to drop a beat!" - Cars 2: The Video Game *"S'up with you?" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"If you can't dance then get off the floor." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"In the zone." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Oh yeah!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"See ya around bro." - Cars: Fast as Lightning Trivia *While DJ's license plate states that his hometown is Treble Town, Tokyo Mater depicts him as one of Tokyo's residents, making it unclear where DJ's true town of origin is. *The original release of DJ's die-cast incorrectly depicted him with light blue stripes on his sides instead of the correct green ones, but this was later corrected in 2009 and all releases up until 2015, which features the incorrect blue striping again. However, the 2016 release has returned to the correct green stripes. *DJ can be heard playing Rollin' in the Rearview by Headbone and Jabu during the initial close-up shots of the tuners in Cars. pl:DJ pt-br:DJ ru:Ди-Джей Category:Antagonists Category:Tuners Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Spinning Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Tokyo Mater